


Ushijima's World Is Around 71.1 kgs

by mellojello999



Series: Ushijima is Big and Strong [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of shiratorizawa is there but most of them are in the background, Bald Tendou, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-High School, drinking party, just a bunch of rowdy boys having a good time, mild drunkness, mild fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Now Ohira looked a little confused but eager to see what Wakatoshi was talking about. Soon, everyone’s eyes were on Wakatoshi as he stood up and motioned for Tendou’s hand.“C’mon Satori, Ohira wants to see me carry the world on my shoulders.” Tendou was confused but Ushijima seemed resolute so he might as well go along with his drunken boyfriend---The old crew from Shiratorizawa get together for a drinking party and everyone gets to see first hand just how strong Ushijima still is and how much he loves his boyfriend.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushijima is Big and Strong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	Ushijima's World Is Around 71.1 kgs

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this time to once again remind everyone that in HS Tendou is like, the same height as Ushijima but weighs about 30 pounds less. You know what Ushijima has that Tendou doesn't? Muscle. Does he just keep getting stronger once he graduates? You bet he does.

Tendou was truly thankful. It was so nice that even after they all graduated from high school and went their separate ways that they could still find time to get together and have a good time. With all of them there it almost felt like no time had passed at all and they were back in high school together. Tendou would say that being an adult had its perks in the form of adult money and alcohol though. Seeing everybody drunk added a whole next level of chaos and Tendou was living for it. Contrary to popular belief, instead of getting smashed along with the rest of the team tonight, he was content with sitting nestled into Ushijima’s side. Right now he was watching while some sort of thought was trying to find its way out of a drunken Ohira’s alcohol loosened lips.

“You know Wakatoshi, I’ve always kind of thought of you like… like… what was his name, the guy with the globe? From Greek? Globe Guy?” Ohira’s eyebrows are scrunched together in intense concentration.

“ATLAS” is yelled from someone, probably Yamagata, from down the table. It was just marginally louder than the rest of the noise bouncing around the room. 

“Yea, yea, Atlas!” Ohira says, snapping his fingers as though he figured it out himself. “you always reminded me of Atlas”

Tendou, who was only a bit tipsy and not drunk at all thank you very much, giggled. Usually, it was Tendou who was told not to talk off Ushijima’s ear. But tonight it seemed that Ohira had a lot that he wanted to say. Tendou wasn’t sure if Ushijima was keeping up with the conversation, he put away a few drinks but wasn’t exactly showing any drunk behavior. Ohira continued to ramble.

“You know how Atlas, he like, uh, carried the world. You know? On his back. Strong guy, kind of like you. BUT, that’s not all. I mean, yea, you are super strong, don’t get me wrong, but I was thinking of another thing. You were always really reliable in volleyball, you know? NOT, not that you weren’t reliable in general but like, in volleyball, you, uh, you carried the team? Like, on your back? Not, not to say that we didn’t do anything, because WE DID, but you were the super ace you know? You know what I’m talking about?”

Ushijima gave a very sage-like nod of complete understanding, which Tendou thought was a little doubtful but it's never good to underestimate a drunk person, right?

“And, you know, playing in the pros must be, uh, awesome for you because now the other players are more, your level? Like, you can really let loose and uh, your teammates can support you more? I don’t know where I was going with this”

“No, I completely understand, and I thank you for the compliment.” Wow, Ushijima still sounded pretty sober. But, then he continued to talk. “But, even in the pro league, I can still carry the world on my shoulders. Still do it from time to time. I can do it right now if you want to see” Now Ohira looked a little confused but eager to see what Wakatoshi was talking about. Soon, everyone’s eyes were on Wakatoshi as he stood up and motioned for Tendou’s hand.

“C’mon Satori, Ohira wants to see me carry the world on my shoulders.” Tendou was confused but Ushijima seemed resolute so he might as well go along with his drunken boyfriend.

“Okay?? I don’t know what you need me for though--” And as soon as Tendou was standing Wakatoshi hefted him up. One second, Tendou was on the ground and the next second he was draped across Ushijima’s shoulders in a fire carry with the ease it would take someone to put on a coat. “WOah, Wakatoshi, what are you--”

“See, I am strong enough to carry the world on my shoulders”

“Dude, I don’t think picking up Satori is the same as holding the world. Satori doesn’t even weigh like, 100 pounds.” Semi interjected. Okay, rude, Satori knew he was skinny looking but he definitely weighed over 100 pounds.

“Perhaps, but to me, Satori is my world, and by picking him up, I am just like Atlas.” Ushijima declared, standing proud in front of all their friends with Satori hanging off like a dead fox off an old rich lady. Everyone just stared in awe. Such a pronouncement from their former captain was enough to put a pause to even the squabbling between Semi and Shirabu. For a moment, Satori almost felt like Wakatoshi was some kind of a hero who saved the townspeople, and he was the hero's cape flapping in the wind. But, Satori felt Wakatoshi swaying a little, he was very strong but also drunk. Just as Satori was going to mention that Ushijima should sit back down he says- 

“But, if I’m honest, Satori is more like the Sun than the earth to me!” And the room once again erupted with noise, the room a cacophonous chamber of yelling and laughing. 

“Jeez, you two are so sweet it makes me sick!”

“Tendou’s only like the Sun if you look at him for too long and go blind!”

“Ushijima! Who would have figured you were such a sappy drunk!”

“Oi! Tendou is turning super red, I think you need to put him down!”

“No way, he’s embarrassed! Stand there for as long as you like, Wakatoshi!”

“His face matches his hair!”

“I bet I could pick someone up too!” That was probably Goshiki.

“Don’t even think about it” And that was probably Shirabu.

“Tendou! Stop squirming, he’s gonna drop you!”

While this was sweet and all, Ushijima was starting to lean too far to one side causing Tendou to panic.

“Wakatoshi, WAKATOSHI! I’m bald, if I hit my head there’s no protection!” Tendou screeched, smacking his boyfriend’s muscles back. Ushijima stabilized himself for half a second before plummeting to the group and landing on his but back in sitting position. The sudden movement caused Ushijima’s broad shoulders to knock the wind out of Tendou but once he was close enough to the ground he managed to free himself from Ushijima’s grip. 

Yup. Drinking parties with the old team were always awesome, especially since the next day Tendou was definitely not going to let Ushijima forget that he is absolutely a sap when he is drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Tendou's weight, at least the weight he is in high school. He is the second smallest eater in the series and says that its because once the rest stop playing volleyball the are going to get fat. So, I don't think his weight changes too much from when he was a 3rd year, but its really hard to guess when we don't know anything about what his current occupation is after the time skip. Only that he is bald. Maybe he loses weight from having less hair? Who knows. But no matter what I am almost certain that Ushijima could bench press him easy. anyway, thank you for reading the fic!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! You can find me on tumblr + twitter @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
